In general, it is needed that electronic apparatuses operate normally under a given electromagnetic environment and do not negatively influence other systems by restricting electromagnetic interference generated from themselves. For this reason, irradiation of electromagnetic waves is extremely suppressed or excessive resistance to the electromagnetic interference is designed, which causes a large economical burden. Therefore, balancing both sides is required.
It is known that the electromagnetic waves influence human bodies and in some cases, cause cancers. The electromagnetic waves may cause malfunctions of electrical and electronic systems as well as a negative influence on the human bodies. The phenomenon is called electro magnetic compatibility (EMC).
The electro magnetic compatibility (EMC) means a phenomenon in which the electrical and electronic systems are influenced by the electromagnetic waves to cause erroneous operation or a disabling state and includes both electro magnetic interference (EMI) and electro magnetic susceptibility (EMS). Meanwhile, in recent years, a measurement scope of the EMC phenomenon has been extended from a PCB level in the related art to a semiconductor chip level mounted on a PCB. The resulting standardization related to EMC measurement of a semiconductor chip is executed by the IEC and the previously established standards include IEC61967 and IEC62132. The IEC61967 is related to electromagnetic emission and the IEC62132 is related to electromagnetic immunity. Meanwhile, the IEC61967.3 and 6 suggest calibration of an antenna characteristic to be used for measurement by using a microstrip line.
Since this is applied to a standard PCB and the width thereof is a narrow line of approximately 1 mm in detecting a magnetic field emitted from the entire semiconductor chip by connecting a power and signal line terminals to the microstrip line, it is difficult to calibrate an error depending on an angle or a location thereof in order to fabricate a probe for measuring the EMC.